


Caught

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Got Me Hot N' Bothered [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Interrupted Sex, Reader is Johns sister, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You and Mycroft need to be quiet.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Could you do a friends with benefits thing (with Mycroft) as Johns sister with smut (if that’s okay) and at the end john walks in or something and catches them, or do that as a two part one, if that’s okay

"Fu-"

"Shh!"

Mycroft stilled his hips, trying his best to silent you as well as himself. 

Why did John have to sleep over tonight of all nights? Mycroft and you hadn't had the chance to blow off steam in a long while, and tonight was the only night the two of you had time.

And of course, John had to sleep over. One of Sherlocks experiments hadn't gone as he expected, and their whole flat smelled horrible. You couldn't tell him to leave either, he was your brother. And was sleeping in the room right next to yours. 

Mycrofts fingers gently circled your clit, effectively ripping you out of your thoughts. You bit back a moan, grinding your hips down into Mycroft's. 

"We should've done this at your place!", you hissed out, pleasure burning in your body. 

God, you hadn't had an orgasm in such a long time, and it just felt better when Mycroft made you cum.

It wasn't like the two of you were an item. You were friends, if you could call it that, and with both of you being single things just happened. He just needed someone to let his pent-up frustration out and you just needed someone to fuck you and make you cum.

And cum he could make you. He was probably the best you've ever been with. His stamina was breathtaking, and he could easily make you cum at least three times before he came himself. But that was good, seen as you were never really satisfied after one orgasm.

Slowly, Mycroft started moving again. So fucking slowly, but his every thrust shook your core, making you tremble with the force it took to stay silent.

You were so close, only a little harder, a little faster. 

The door creaked open.

Shocked, both you and Mycroft stopped, looking over to the door.

"Oh my- What- No- Dammit- Why?- I- Dear Lord!", John sputtered, covering his eyes. Thankfully it was a cold night, so you and Mycroft had a blanket over yourselves.

"I didn't know you two- Dear god, Sherlocks brother and- I'm going to leave, okay? You two... take care." John turned around, still covering his eyes. He closed the door to your room.

Mycroft coughed awkwardly, sliding his now flaccid cock out of you. The mood was pretty much ruined. 

He left a few minutes later, with a promise for another night.

But you still didn't get to orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
